


MY not so GOOD LIFE

by CarlyCheers22



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyCheers22/pseuds/CarlyCheers22
Summary: This story focuses on Diane Lockhart-McVeigh and Kurt McVeigh and their two teenage Daughters Madison McVeigh and Lauren McVeigh and son Jackson McVeigh and their parents efforts to balance the demands of their jobs as partner in her own law firm and Ballistics expert at one of Chicago's top law firms . not  only are they dealing with unruly clients in the Windy City whilst trying to have a happily married life out side the walls of the Law firm they are also trying to raise a family of their own.Lauren McVeigh was your average 14 year old girl. Well, not really. So what if her sister Maddie was her parents straight A student and Athlete. Then there's me Lauren. A little chubby, not so smart, an alright athlete. In other words, nothing compared to her. That wouldn't change anything, right? Wrong. Living in someones shadows and constantly being compared to them wasn't exactly a luxury. Bullies ontop of it, puts you in quite a dark state. What she needs is a savior. Will she find it before it's too late?.Guilt. It turns you into a liar.... those closest to us they're the ones who can hurt us the most...
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Lolly mom sent me up to get you" Maddie my older sister buy 2 years says as she walks into my room.  
" okay I'll be down in a second" I say as I finish putting the finishing touches to my hair.  
"Okay, so... Yeah see you down stairs"my sister says as she checks herself out in my mirror flicking her long dark hair as she walks out of my room and I hear her foot steps heading back down stairs.  
I love my sister but she is the perfect one out of us I mean she is pretty, she's perfect all round American girl, but me on the other hand I'm not as pretty and I'm nothing like her , I prefer to stay away from My sister and her posse.  
I take once last glance at my hair happy that I curled my long locks which compliments my blue eyes. I open my wardrobe and grab my favourite stripy jumper and denim skirt.  
Once I got changed I rushed down stairs knowing Mom would kill me if we were late.  
" Morning Mom.." I say brightly taking a seat at the table.  
" morning sweetheart" mom says placing her hand over the mouth piece of the phone "hi yes I am due in court in an hour" Mom says placing my cereal in front of me, I roll my eyes before I dig in.  
" Maddie" mom says gesturing to the empty dog bowls on the floor. My sister rolls her eyes as she got up from the table pulling silly faces behind moms back whilst she was still on the phone and I chuckle nearly choking on my cereal.  
We are soon out the door me and Maddie get into moms car and she drives us to school.  
Once at school mom bid us both a goodbye and head off to work. Spencer rushes over to her little gang whilst I walk over to the entrance and walk in to school by myself like I always do. I walk glumly up the steps and through the front door squeezing my way through students who clearly don't care that I am trying to get by as they push and shove me out the way. I walk along the corridor and over to my locker, I put in my code and try to open my locker but as always I have great difficulty and yet no one seems to notice me struggling to get it open.   
Meanwhile Alison Childs struts down the corridor like its some kind of run way with her army of followers following closely behind . I unfortunately happen to pull extremely hard on my locker and to my surprise and dismay it slams open making a huge bag and a slimy content pours all over me covering me front head to toe in this sticky substance and I swear the entire sea of students are looking at me and pointing as they laugh with friends.  
" ugh gross" Alison says stopping right in front me as, she looks me over with complete disgust on her face " I can't believe this LOSER is your sister Maddie, clearly the clever Mveigh genes skipped this one" Ali chuckles taking one last glance at me before she walked off with my sister following behind.  
I just don't get it I am her baby sister her own flesh and blood and yet she wouldn't stick up for me, that really hurt.  
I looked round the room at everyone and my eyes met Grace Florrick's round hazel eyes that looked over at me with concern, I looked away and Eventually the sea of students dispersed and I started picking my soggy books up off the floor with myself still overhead in this sticky goo.  
" need some help with that?" Grace offered   
" no, I got it thanks" I pick up the last book and shut my locker " excuse me I got to use the restroom" I mumble and rushed off to the ladies restroom.  
I stood at the sink finally seeing my appearance for the first time and it is then that I let the tears fall as I start to clean myself up the best I can with what I have.  
" you know...she'll get what's coming to her" Grace says making me jump slightly not realising how much she saw of me breaking down?  
" what do you mean? Ali didn't do this" I say frowning.  
" oh you poor naive fool, Alison did this to you and your sister stood and watched it all" Grace whispered.  
" she doesn't have a choice I understand and I know she would stick up for me if she could" I say back trying hold back the tears .  
" yeah you keep telling yourself that Lolly" Grace smirked and turns to leave " remember she will get what she deserves" Grace said finally ,leaving the restroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lauren, get ready for school" I hear Mom call up the stairs School that was the Word I now dreaded the most knowing that "They would be there" and she would haunt my dreams so nowhere was safe from the living nightmare I lived Monday-Friday .I lay in bed staring at the ceiling dreading school. Ever since I started at high school Ali took a disliking to me because I am a most of the time a straight A student and I did enjoy learning just like my sister and not so much my big brother Jackson so, I didn't get it I mean she never picked on them so...why me?. She started calling me just names at first which wasn't too bad I could tune them out but now Ali had stepped it up a level by physically pushing me and tripping me up.

"Lauren,are you up yet?" I heard Mom call again bringing me out of my day dream.

groaning I unwillingly got up throwing the covers back and walked into my bathroom heading directly for the shower. Once in the shower wash my hair and let the warm water was over me and I close my eyes.  
I finally get out of the shower I wrap my hair in a towel and brushed my teeth.

I changed into a pleated tartan skirt and a white shirt with a black jumper over the top and flat black shoes and I choose to wear black knee-high socks. Once I was dressed I took off my towel and dried my hair brushing my long dark brown hair which is straight but with a slight wave to it which guess I'm got from Mom or maybe dad I don't know , I quickly glance at myself in the mirror.

Sighing at my appearance "I look like such a geek, no wonder they all hate me" I whispered to myself. A few tears slipped my cheeks but I quickly brushed them away.  
I rushed down stairs and into the open planned kitchen. I open the cupboards settling for Lucky charm cereal,   
Once I was done with my cereal I put the bowl in the dishwasher when Mom walked in the kitchen with her hair in rollers.  
" ready to go? Where's your sister?" Mom asks putting her ear rings in " I don't know her room I guess" I shrug.  
We left for school where Mom dropped us off and headed to work.

One lesson I think to myself as I walk down the school hall, one lesson until the end of the day. If I can avoid Alison , my sister, Emily, Amy, Hannah and Glenn for one more lesson then I won't have to talk to her at all at school today. I pray to myself that I can go through the rest of the day without seeing them; however my prayers aren't answered as I feel myself get slammed into the side of the lockers. I look up to see myself surrounded by Alison and to my dismay Glenn Child's Jr . Alison Is holding me up against the locker with a sinister look on her face,

"Well, look who it is little loser Lolly on her way to lesson, she wouldn't want to be late now would she that would ruin her perfect little reputation"

"Just let me go" I say as I try to get out her grip only to be pushed back into the locker hard

"No, you think you're so amazing don't you?" 

"Nope, I think that you need to let me go"

"And what are you gonna do? Is mommy gonna sue me or daddy gonna shoot me?" Alison laughed maliciously "You do think you're so amazing don't you, well let me tell you something you are nothing you are a worthless fat, idiotic, ugly, loser who will never amount to anything ever!" She says as she lets me go and I slide down to the floor and her gang walk of yelling names at me as they go.  
" your mother might be the best lawyer in town but you think she would tell 'you' her own child that she needs to lose weight and now I think of it why can't they just sue the diet company? Oh hell why doesn't daddy hold a gun to their heads or even better why doesn't he hold it to yours too? After all the dieting obviously isn't working just look at you short and grossly fat still" Alison said glaring at me with a smirk upon her face.  
" totally.. I mean have you seen her thighs? I see her and her sister and I am like how are they related?" Glenn said laughing as they rounded the corner.  
The people that curled round to see Alison's attack me were now dwindling away and that's when I could see Maddie standing with her friends and all I could see in her eyes was pity and sadness.   
I got up wiped away the tears that slipped down my cheeks with the back of my hand and closed my locker and walked down the hall passing Maddie where our eyes met once more before I looked away feeling the hurt after knowing my sister saw the whole thing and did absolutely nothing to stop it.

(2 hours later)

I sit in my bedroom with music blaring around the room, my vision in cloudy because of the tears streaming like rain down a window over my cheeks. Their words keep coming back to me floating round my head almost like they are here with me yelling at me again. I fall back on my bed but immediately regret it when my back starts to scream in pain because of the bruises Ali had caused when she slammed me against the lockers. I can't see but I imagine it is bruised. I'm relived it's Friday thought because it means possibly no Alison for at least two days. I don't have any friends anymore not after Alison decided to target me no one will go against her so my friends just drifted away when it first started, some even joined in. Now I only have one friend left and she doesn't even go to my school, her names Beth she has blonde hair and hazel eyes she is a very kind she doesn't judge or discriminate she's kind to everyone and I can always go to her with anything.

I listen to music rub my injured back and cry for almost 5 minutes before I hear the front door open and I immediately get up and try to dry my eyes. I can't let my Mom or dad see my crying they will know something's up I don't know if they suspect something's wrong anyway but if they do they have no proof so they won't say anything they never go into an argument without proof. I turn off the music and hear more than one voice, Great Maddie's home too and she's brought the whole team home she does that sometimes I mean they drive each over crazy but their quite close I hear Mom calling me so I take one more look in the pink wooden mirror with pictures of my ex friends on and then walk out my room and into the living room where I see mom, dad, Maddie, Amy, Hannah and Jackson, not only do I have to convince a bunch of my sisters friends , I have to convince mom, dad and my damn brother too. Oh well I have to try I think as I walk closer towards them.

"Hey" I say putting on a fake smile

"Hey, you have a good day?" Mom asks as she looks up at me and smiles

"Yeah, the best" I say not so convincingly as I glance at Maddie who looks away this time.

Mom looks up at me with an I know something's wrong so what happened? face on and I decide the best way to get her to drop it would be to talk about absolutely anything.

"So how was your day Mom?...dad?" I ask as I look at Mom then dad for an answer.

"Oh you know the usual" She says.

"Work and more work your mother means" Dad chimes in

"ugh tell me about it, don't become a lawyer unless you want tons of paperwork" Mom says take a sip of wine after a hard day.  
" we won't Mrs McVeigh" Amy said smiling 

"Great, well I'm gonna go back to my room I have more homework than should be legal"

"Are you sure?" My mom asks

"Yeah, I'm sure" I say turning around to walk back to my room

"What about dinner? And don't forget you have dance later too"She says to me before I turn to leave.

"I'm not hungry" I say before I walk briskly to my room closed the door and then lean onto it sinking down to the floor and crying hoping that the music will cover up the sound of me crying.

the voices they won't go away, I think to myself as I lean my head against the door...


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up, Lolly get up" Is what I hear as I wake up. I open my eyes and see my Mom stood over me

"What time is it?" I ask groaning whilst still laying down

"Eight"mom in forms me.

"It's Saturday"I groan 

"I know but I have to be at the office in a hour to finish paper work and I don't want to find out I've left any bit of detail behind"

"Whatever....I'll be fine here with Maddie?, Jackson?...or I could stay alone?" I say not wanting to go to moms work today.

"Nice try, get up and ready in half an hour"mom says raising an eye brow.  
"why can't Maddie or Jackson look after me?" I ask before she leaves my room.  
" because your sister has plenty of work to do and has other things to do and she won't be home until late tonight she informed me this morning and Jackson has football practice" mom shrugs.  
"What football practice all day? What about dad?"I say sounding a tad desperate.  
'Lolly I don't have time for this..your father has already left he has an important meeting, now I want you up in the next 15 minutes" mom says raising her eyebrow.  
I hear her leave the room and I sit up in the bed, I groan and decide to just suck it up. I walk over to the wardrobe and pull out some skinny jeans and a baggy t shirt and my jacket. I get changed quickly spray some perfume on me grab my my bag shove my little bit of make up, hair spray and other hair pieces ,my phone, my iPod, homework and my purse into it so that I have something to do when I'm forced to sit around whilst I wait for mom to finish work.

I walk out my room and into the living room to see Mom already waiting for me with her hair still in curlers whilst I just leave my long dark hair down.

"Come on, let's go" mom says grabbing her car keys.

"But I'm hungry" I whine

"We'll get something on the way, let's go!" Mom snaps at me and I roll my eyes and grumble " fine whatever" 

(Half an hour later )

I'm sat in moms office doing my advance Chemistry home work whilst Mom sat at her desk rifling through a mountain of paper work which is great just great we won't be leaving here anytime soon. I glance at Mom who was reading and signing sheet after sheet of paper work whilst I am listening to lady gaga's 'just dance'.   
Mom taps me on the shoulder and I pull out a ear phone " I just need to pop out a minute, okay" I nodded " okay" I say giving a small smile.

Mom had just walked out of her office when I feel my phone vibrate in my bag; I unlock it and see it's from an unknown number.

Hey fatty just a memo to remind you that you're a complete loser and your mother should sue to disown your fat ugly ass. Kisses biatch xxx

That's all it says, I let a sob out my throat how'd they get my number I feel tears starting to form in my eyes I quickly wipe them away.

"Hey, do you know where your mum is?" I look up to see Kalinda moms investigator stood there.

"Umm she said she was just sorting something out" I say weakly

"everything alright Lolly?" She asks sitting next to me, I quite like Kalinda she has always been nice to me more than my parents sometimes so I wasn't surprise when she sat next to me and looked at me with a concerned look upon her pretty face.

"Yeah, fine I gotta go to the restroom sorry" I say getting up and almost running in to the lady's room.

I look in the mirror and see that my face was red and tears were running down my face I hope Kalinda didn't see or she will be telling Mom, I look down at my phone and see I have another message and I hesitate wether I should open it.

Hanging out with mommy dearest are we Lolly ? Maybe I shouldn't call you lolly because there is nothing sweet about you! How about loser lolly instead? Can mommy get your name changed legally to loser Lolly or will she bribe the judges?, loser Lolly has a ring to it as its more accurate don't you think loser? - Kisses A

My breath gets stuck in my throat and I feel tears streaming down my face.

Diane POV~

I walk towards my office to see Kalinda waiting for me.

"Diane?" I hear Kalinda say.

" is everything alright?" I ask after seeing the worried look on her face.

"I just wanted to tell you that Lolly just ran off nearly in tears"

"What why?" I ask panicking

"I don't know I walked over to ask if she knew where you were and she was looking at her phone crying" She says looking concerned

"Do you know where she went?"

"She said the restroom"

"Okay, I'll be back in the minute" I say walking away

I knock on the restroom door

"Lauren sweetie are you in there ?" I call out

I don't hear anything but then the door unlocks and she chucks herself at me I hold her close stroking her hair slowly for a while and then I pull away put my hand under her chin and force her to look at me.

"What's wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" Says Mom holding my chin.

I panic and my brain goes into overload, I can't tell her I'll just make it up.

"They won't go away!" I say trying to tare away from her but she keeps a hold of my wrist

"Who lolly?" She asks concerned

"Alison and her stupid gang! That's who" I blurt out with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Why? what are they doing?" She asks a rage burning in her eyes

"Just calling me stuff and trying to turn my friends away from me" I say wiping tears from my face, I try to tone it all down a bit if she knew they had turned my friends against me long ago and that they were doing more than just call me names then she would do something stupid.

"Don't listen to them, you're an amazing person and nothing is better than being your amazing self!" She says nearly making me choke on my salty tears.

"Thanks" I say still wiping away tears

"Is that all, no one else?" She asks

"Yep only them" I say lying through my teeth, it's everyone. They all hate me and the sad thing is I hate me to, I guess what they say is true if someone says you're ugly enough you'll start to believe them.

Maybe they're right I'm ugly, fat and just worthless and I'm going to change that. I'm going to lose weight I'll have to count calories and I'll have to start to wear make up and dress more hipster. I'm however dragged from this little world in my head when I hear my mom say....

"Don't lie to me Lauren " She says firmly.

"I'm not look can we just leave it"

"No! We can't just leave it"

"Why? We're not I court mom and I'm not a client and your not gonna win this" I snap hoping she would just let it go

"Because I care and I am your mother! And yes thank you I am aware we weren't in court but you are my daughter and I have a right to know what's going on" She snaps making taking me back.

"Look it's only a few people they'll get bored" I say knowing that they won't.

"Okay, but look we're not finished talking about this!" She says not letting up

"Okay" I say even though I have no plans to talk later.

(2 hours later)

We finally arrive home and I head straight into my bedroom whilst mom starts to prepare dinner "dinner is in half an hour okay lolly?" I nod " are we eating alone?" I ask standing at the first step " your father is on his way home and Maddie is at Amy's but will be home for dinner shortly and Jackson is out with the football crowd " I nod and rushed upstairs and climbed onto my bed dreading the thought of having dinner. I decide to take my mind off it all by covering my queen size bed in text books, pens, note books, my lap top and decide to start doing my advanced Spanish homework knowing it wouldn't take me long.  
I heard the front door open and close which meant either dad or Maddie was home but I wasn't really bothered I was busy with my work.

Down stairs   
Maddie walked through the front door " hi I'm home" she called out " in here Maddie" Diane called out from the kitchen.  
" hi mom" Maddie said walking into the kitchen.  
" hey Sweetheart, have a good day?" Diane said as she chopped away on a carrot before adding it to the salad bowl.  
" yeah it was alright I guess, how was yours? How was it with lolly coming with you to work today?" Maddie asked reaching over picking up a slice of carrot and munched on it.  
" she wasn't too happy but things went okay but, I do have one question to ask and I need you to tell me the truth" Diane stopped the chopping and faced Maddie.  
" sure what is it? Is lolly okay? Dad? Jackson?" Diane sighed.  
" dad and Jackson are fine but, is everything alright at school with lolly?" Diane watched Maddie tense up slightly before she answered.  
" I guess so....why?" Diane sighed.  
" Madison I asked you to tell me the truth" Maddie frowned, she knows her mother is angry when she uses her full name and not nickname" Mom.....I did I am sure lolly is fine...why what has she said?" Maddie seemed shocked but deep down she secretly knew everything was far from fine for lolly.   
" apparently Alison has been calling her names and I'm assuming this is Alison Child's?" Diane raised he eyebrow at Maddie.  
" really mom! You know what Alison is like sometimes, you've seen it yourself" Maddie shrugged.  
" okay I will leave it for now" Diane pulled the chicken fillets out of the oven.  
" can you tell your sister dinner is ready" Diane called out to Maddie before she rushed up stairs.

I'm buried deep into my Russian literature essay when I look up in the mirror and see Maddie walking into my room.

"Hey" She says softly walking over to me.

"Hey" I say not wanting to seem rude

"How was today? I heard about it from mom " She says sitting down next to me I guess she's either feeling sorry for me being alone or mom has said something which is just great but. Either way I don't care.

" it was alright I guess...actually Maddie" I whisper 

"Yes?" She says looking up from her phone

"You know about weight and nutrition stuff ?" 

"Yeah that's right, why?" She says smiling

"Just out of curiosty, how many calories a day should a person my age have?"

"Why?" She asks

"Just one of my questions for my science home work that's all and my friend wanted to know as well for personal reasons I guess " I lie and I am shocked at how easily it rolls off my tongue

"Okkkkay, well anyway I'd say about 1600-2000 cals a day"

"Thank you" I say whilst in my head dividing 1600 into 800 and then halfing that again. If I'm going to lose weight then I want to do it fast and the only way to do that is if I hurry up with the weight loss.

"Just tell your 'friend' to be careful, eating disorders are easy to form and hard to recover from and do Not eat less than 1600" She says

"I'll be sure to mention it" I say smiling at Maddie who goes back to her phone.

"oh I forgot mom said dinner is ready" my sister says jumping off the bed.

" okay I'll be down in the minute" Maddie nods and walks out of my room.

I close my text books and note books but I leave them on my bed I head down stairs, I take a deep breath and head down stairs to see the table all laid out and mom and Maddie are already siting down but no sign of dad.  
" I thought dad was coming home for dinner?" I questioned as I glanced round the room in case I missed him.  
" he is on his way, why don't you come and sit down" I hesitate for a split second before I walk over to the table, taking a seat next to Maddie who smiled and smiled back.  
We start tucking in to the salad and slices of chicken breast in when dad walks in looking exhausted " sorry I'm late, the meeting ran long and then the traffic back into Chicago " mom smiles at dad " that's okay we've only just started come and sit down" she says patting to the empty seat next to her.  
I am thankful for dads entrance I am able to stuff the small amount of pieces of chicken that I had eaten into a napkin that I have hidden in my skinny jean pocket.   
Dad takes a seat next to mom and gives her a small kiss on the cheek " this looks great" he says digging in.  
" how was your day Maddie? I hope cheer practice wasn't too hard?" Maddie shook her head and cleared her throat " no it was good actually I feel I am improving, you should come to the next football game to witness my improvement?" Dad nods " tell me when and where?" Maddie smiles " of course dad" I just watch in amazement as no one asks me about my day yet, hello I am here too I want to scream.  
" lolly pops, I hope you've been studying for your big Spanish test and what was it advance Chemistry on Monday?" I am stunned all dad wants to talk all about is wether I am studying for some damn test instead of a simple how am I doing today.   
" I have been studying a lot and I know I am going to get an A+ as always" I say as matter of factly.  
" I wouldn't get your hopes up yet, you have promised us an A+ before and you came home with a B which is not except able in this house hold you understand" dad snaps.  
" I know and I promise I will get my A+" I say feeling useless so maybe after all if I loose weight and change I will get accepted in my own family and I can try for a sport like my siblings Jackson and Maddie has ..I could try tennis or swimming or something to make my father proud but on the other hand what's the point maybe Alison was right I am a loser after all!.  
" No Jackson tonight?" Dad asks as he glanced round the table " he's out with the football crowd tonight" Dad just nods and leaves us in an uncomfortable silence "how was work today?" Dad asked mom breaking the uncomfortable silence between us McVeighs.  
I guess dad has finished talking me.  
" it was alright just the joys of being a lawyer"mom laughed.  
dad chuckles " you got that right" mom and dad chat among themselves which left me and Maddie sitting in silence until Maddie's phone buzzed and she grabbed her phone immediately.  
I glance round the table seeing that no one even noticed that I had not eaten one piece of chicken or salad so once again I was invisible and maybe Alison was right after all I am a ugly fat loser at school and now at home so.....after all loser lolly really does fit doesn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

I clutch my stomach as another hunger pain strikes through. I have hardly eaten in almost a week, whenever Mom gave Me anything to eat I would wait till everyone wasn't not looking and I would put it in a bit of tissue I had tucked under my sleeve and then just chuck it away. Mom and Dad have not noticed a thing so I have managed so far but after missing meals the last week I began to feel so dizzy and my stomach was now killing me.

I sat on my bed in my room crouched into a ball while Alison,Amy , Hanna, Emily and my sister,were all sitting in the living room. I could hear them talking but not clearly and the room was now beginning to spin round. I felt like I was going to be sick but I just couldn't because there was nothing in my empty stomach. I just couldn't take the hunger any more so,I decide to brave it and head down stairs in to the kitchen so I could have an apple or something like that, there can't be too many calories in that I thought to myself so, I got up of the bed with my head still dizzy, I bashed into the draws almost as soon as I get up. I held on to the wall to steady myself and I stood like this for 5 minutes taking deep breaths. I heard footsteps coming towards my room so I tried to steady herself and look as normal as I could.

Mom poked head round the door "Lolly are you okay sweetie? I heard a bang coming from in here," Mom says looking me up and down for any sign of injury.

"Yeah, I'm fine just bashed into the draws" I replied trying to look normal whilst the room continued to spinning.

"Okay, well do you want to go and sit with your sister and her friends sweetie?" I decide it will be better for the hunger pains if I was distracted from it rather than concentrating on that instead.

"Yeah, sure I'm just going get an apple" I just about muster as I walked past Mom who watched me closely seeing there was something different about me.

I made it to the kitchen without passing out so, far so good. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

" you not going to bother to say Hi!! Rude much?" I hear Alison blurt out.

" sorry....Hi everyone" I say and walk towards the living room and sit down next to Amy who smiled.

"Hey Amy" I say trying to focus on one Amy instead of this horrible double vision I was getting.

"Hey, are you all right Lolly? You seem weird" Maddie says eyeing her little sister.

"I'm Okay, same as always I guess" I manage to say taking a small bite from the apple as the world continues to spin.

" everything alright girls?" I hear mom say as she walked into the room placing the back of her hand on my clammy forehead with beads of sweat dripping of me.

" are you okay sweetie? You feel rather warm" mom says taking her hand of my forehead to look at me.  
" you do look rather sweaty, are you sure you're okay?" Hannah blurts out

"Oh, yeah just a bit dizzy" I say calmly trying to downplay the situation

"Well that's not a good sign," Mom says frowning at me.

"What have you eaten today?" Mom asks looking straight at Me.

"Oh you know just....." I don't get to finish the sentence as spots begin to appear in my already poor vision before everything fades to black.

A few minutes later I slowly open my eyes and try to adjust to the light , I see that I was in the living room and I was laying down on the sofa with a cold compress on my forehead.

"oh my god what just happened?" I hear Alison's harsh voice

"is she going to be okay?" I hear Amy say softly.

"Hey you're a wake, how do you feel?," Maddie says cheerfully

"I Feel a bit better at least the dizziness has gone...Why am I laying down?" I asked feeling rather puzzled.

"You fainted And totally freaked us out" Alison snaps 

"Alison.." Snapped Amy

" what? She did" Alison shrugs

"I... fainted...?" I mumble softly and Emily nodded.

"Where's mom? Is she mad at me?" I begin to panic

"Moms just on the phone to work and she phoned dad at work too. I think she's upset that you didn't tell her the truth" Maddie shrugged sounding not too sure.

"What's been going on Lolly? You have been acting so strange and don't think I haven't noticed that you don't eat anything or when you think no one is looking you chuck your dinner away" I couldn't make eye contact with my sister after realising she's been watching me after all.  
I glance at Alison who gives me a ' don't you dare tell on me' kind of face so, I bite my lip nervously.

"Nothing is going on... I'm just not hungry at the moment that's all and I don't want to hurt moms feelings," I said as convincing as I could hoping Maddie and well everyone believed it. taking one final glance at Alison who now had a small smirk played upon her lips I knew she was pleased at what she has reduce me to.

"Actually Can we just drop it , I don't want to talk about it to be honest and anyway it's no ones business" I said firmly turning way from Maddie's glare. I know that glare and it's the famous McVeigh ' how dare you steal my spotlight' kind of glare.

Mom walked back into the room to see that I was now awake. She walked over to Me and took the cold compress off to be replaced by her hand checking My forehead, which seemed to have cooled down.

" girls do you think you could give us a minute?" They all slowly nod and slowly back out of the room leaving Me and Mom alone.

"You gave me and the girls such a fright, what the hell is going on Lauren and don't tell me anymore lies young lady" mom used her stern lawyer voice which meant she was serious.

I was now racking my brain for the best lie I could think of and this was the best "I... have just been having trouble at school with those girls I told you about and well I haven't been hungry the last couple of days that's all so, can we just drop it please mum" I pleaded.

Mom knew I was still lying when I heard her sigh "Fine, we will leave it at that but if anything happens again like that then will be going straight to hospital understood" I nod and mom placed a kiss on the top of my head removing any loose strands of hair from my face.

"Try and get some sleep sweetheart, I will be working from home today so, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me alright" mom checked on me once more before she headed into the kitchen to work.

"Mom I'm fine honestly stop fussing, maybe you should have been a nurse" I say chuckling knowing full well mom was destined to be a lawyer.

"You get some rest" Mom had just started her paper work and I had now drifted in to a deep sleep unaware I accidentally mumbled "I love you mom, I'm sorry If I scared you....I didn't mean to" Diane smiled and mumbled "I love you too sweetie now get some rest" and I subconsciously smiled..

( I promise there will be some more the good wife and the good fight moments in this story but just building up to them ☺️ so please bare with me and pretty please vote and comment it would mean the world 😍, thanks to those who have read this story so far. )


End file.
